Blissey
|name='Blissey' |jname=(ハピナス Happinas) |image=242Blissey.png |ndex=242 |evofrom=Chansey |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= Bliss-ee |hp=255 |atk=10 |def=10 |satk=75 |sdef=135 |spd=55 |total=540 |species=Happiness Pokémon |type= |height=4'11 |weight=103.2 lbs |ability=Natural Cure Serene Grace Healer (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=100% ♀ }} Blissey (Japanese: ハピナス Happinas) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Blissey has a base HP stat of 255, with a Maximum HP stat of 714, making Blissey the Highest HP stat Pokémon in the game. It also has a very high Sp. Defense. Its other stats, however, are very low compared to it's Defense and HP. Appearance Blissey has curly hair on both sides of its head. Their arms are pink with white wings at the end. It has a patch for its egg, like all of the members of its family. Its lower torso is also white with four flaps of fur, giving it an appearance of wearing a dress. In the Anime In the anime, Jessie met her long time partner before she went to Team Rocket, a Blissey. When Jessie, James, and Meowth stole food, Blissey was left to blame. However, Jessie stood up and admitted that she stole the food. Nurse Joy used to have a Chansey that evolved into Blissey. Evolution Blissey evolves from Chansey when Happiness is at max. Game Info Locations |goldsilver=Evolve Chansey |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Chansey |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Chansey |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Chansey |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Chansey |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Chansey |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Chansey (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 17 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Chansey |PMD2=Marine Resort (B1F-B19F) Happy Outlook (B1F-B19F) The Nightmare (B1F-B19F) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Blissey| gold=Anyone who takes even one bite of Blissey's egg becomes unfailingly caring and pleasant to everyone.| silver=It has a very compassionate nature. If it sees a sick Pokémon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health.| crystal=Biting into one of the delicious eggs that Blissey provides will make everyone around smile with joy.| ruby=Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to the sad person, however far they may be, to share an egg of happiness that brings a smile to any face.| sapphire=Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to the sad person, however far they may be, to share an egg of happiness that brings a smile to any face.| emerald=If it senses sadness with its fluffy fur, a Blissey will rush over to the sad person, however far away, to share an egg of happiness that brings a smile to any face.| firered=It has a very compassionate nature. If it sees a sick Pokémon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health.| leafgreen=Anyone who takes even one bite of Blissey's egg becomes unfailingly caring and pleasant to everyone.| diamond=This kindhearted Pokémon nurses sick Pokémon back to health. It senses feelings of sadness.| pearl=It is a Pokémon that delivers happiness. Eating its egg is said to make one kind to everyone.| platinum=The eggs it lays are filled with happiness. Eating even one bite will bring a smile to anyone.| heartgold=Anyone who takes even one bite of Blissey's egg becomes unfailingly caring and pleasant to everyone.| soulsilver=It has a very compassionate nature. If it sees a sick Pokémon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health.| black=The eggs it lays are filled with happiness. Eating even one bite will bring a smile to anyone. white=The eggs it lays are filled with happiness. Eating even one bite will bring a smile to anyone. }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon